


Clockwork Mice

by Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Biker!JR, Blow Jobs, Coercion, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Schoolboy!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian wants something JR has, and JR wants Ian on his knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Mice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts), [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: Rich private school boy!Ian getting completely ruined by big bad biker!JR.
> 
> Although Ian's age isn't mentioned in this story, he's definitely not old enough to be in a bar, and attends a private school. Whether you want him legal at 18, or not at 17, is entirely at the reader's discretion.

It's late when Ian sneaks out of the school. And he knows he's not supposed to leave the school grounds, but Dylan bet him he wouldn't be able to get out of the school and get into that bar they pass every time there's a school trip. The one that always has multiple motorbikes parked outside it, and a sign declaring it 'The Silver Wolf' above the door.

It's only about a mile away, so he can walk there, get the beer coaster that Dylan wants as proof, and be back before anyone even notices he's gone.

There's a beat of hesitation once he's outside the bar, the bikes next to it and the sound of noise and laughter coming from inside making him suddenly nervous.

But Dylan knew he was coming here tonight, and if he goes back empty handed, he'll never hear the end of it.

Tugging his jacket further around himself, he heads inside, trying to ignore the few looks that are thrown his way. He can't see any beer coasters, so his plan of slipping in and slipping back out quickly doesn't look like it's feasible.

There's a guy behind the bar, serving people further down, throwing the coasters on the bar before placing the drinks on them, and Ian waits until he's finished before trying to catch his attention.

The barman just looks at Ian when he asks if he could have a beer, raising an eyebrow and walking away as he yells "JR!"

It's only a few seconds before the man Ian assumes is JR arrives at the bar, and _oh_. He's wearing a tight shirt that shows off the bottom of a tattoo on his right arm, and when he looks at Ian, he's struck by how very blue the man's eyes are.

"What are you after, kid?" JR's voice is low, and Ian's never had his dick react to someone's voice before, but it's twitching now.

"Just a drink."

But JR just smirks at him. "Try again, kid. Maybe in about three or four years, when you're legal."

So Ian ends up telling him about the bet, about how if he can just get a coaster, then he'll leave.

"Well, now, a bet I can respect," JR says as he sits on the bar stool next to Ian. He leans over the bar, grabbing a coaster from under it, flipping it in his fingers instead of holding it out to Ian. "And what do you get if you win? Or is this all for schoolboy honour?" He looks at Ian, as if daring him to deny he's from the school.

"There's a trip to France in a few months. If I get the coaster, one of my friends will pay for my ticket; if I don't, then I've got to pay for his."

JR glances at the coaster in his hand. "So, this coaster's worth quite a bit to you, then."

Ian nods.

"Enough to suck my dick?"

"Excuse me?" Because there's no way Ian heard that right, no way JR said--

"Is this coaster worth enough to you to get those pretty lips wrapped around my dick?"

And Ian knows he should leave, should walk out and go back to the school and just tell Dylan that he failed. Only, there's a lot he could do with the money he'd save if Dylan paid his part of the trip, and a lot he _couldn't_ do if he had to pay Dyl's. Ian can't believe he's actually considering this, but the thought of paying out all that money for Dylan's ticket is keeping him from shaking his head, keeping him from just leaving. And this may not have been how he'd thought tonight was going to go, but at least JR's hot, there's no denying that.

So he nods. And he can feel the blush rising to his face already.

JR's entire face lights up as he grins. "Tyler!" he yells at barman, never moving his gaze away from Ian's face as the other man comes up. "We'll be out the back. Try not to need me."

Ian glances at Tyler, glances at this man who probably knows exactly why JR will be taking Ian 'out the back.'

Tyler rolls his eyes with a huff of laughter. "Don't break him too badly, boss."

JR doesn't answer, as he motions for Ian to stand, to head over to the door marked 'Private'.

Ian pauses when they get there, his heart hammering in his chest, as JR looks at him, question written on his face. "I've never--" Ian trails off, not entirely sure how to explain that this isn't something he does, isn't something he's _ever_ done.

The questioning look is replaced by a wide smile, as he reaches out, rubbing his thumb along Ian's lower lip. "You mean to tell me that no one's had this mouth? That you've been in that school with these lips and not one teacher's tried to put you on your knees?"

Ian shakes his head, his tongue darting out to lap at his lip when JR pulls his hand away.

"Oh, kid, you are a prize." And JR leads him through the door, leads him into an office, with a couple of filing cabinets along one wall and a sofa against another. The desk that faces the door is covered with paperwork, a laptop off to one side.

JR leans against the desk, his ass on the edge as he spreads his legs slightly.

Ian can't take his eyes off JR's crotch, off the bulge behind the denim.

The throaty chuckle from JR has Ian tearing his eyes away and cursing the fact that he blushes so easily. He turns slightly, his gaze flicking towards the closed door behind him and thinking that it's not too late to leave, not too late to say that this was all a stupid mistake and--

"Come here, kid."

"Ian," he mumbles.

"What was that, kid?" There's a grin on JR's face when Ian looks at him, like he knows exactly what he's doing, heard exactly what Ian said.

"Ian. My name is Ian."

"Well, then _Ian_ ," JR stresses the name, with a smirk on his lips, "why don't you come over here."

With a final glance towards the door, Ian walks over to JR. He can do this, he _can_. He looks down at where JR's hand is resting on his thigh, thumb stroking over the denim covering his cock.

JR reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Ian's wrist and pulling him between his legs. Letting Ian go, he lifts his hand, brushing his thumb over Ian's lips. "So, no one's fucked your mouth? Gotta say, that's an absolute miracle, considering these cocksucking lips of yours."

JR pushes his thumb between Ian's lips and Ian can taste beer and what he thinks may be motor oil ingrained on JR's skin. JR moves his thumb over Ian's teeth before pushing in further, and Ian can't help but flick his tongue over it.

"Oh, you're a natural." JR's smile is bright as he pulls his thumb out of Ian's mouth. "Get on your knees."

"What?"

"Well, you're hardly going to be able to suck my cock from up here. So, get on your knees." JR's hand is on Ian's shoulder, pressing down gently until Ian feels his knees fold under him, until they hit the ground with a jarring rattle and he's on eye-level with JR's crotch.

He watches as JR's hands move to his jeans, flicking open the buttons and peeling the denim back, revealing wiry hair and a distinct lack of underwear.

"Take my cock out," JR says, leaning back and placing his hands on the desk.

And Ian knows what JR's doing. Because if Ian does this, if he moves forward and slides his hands into JR's jeans, then there's no question that he wants this, that he's actively involved in this.

Reaching out before he can change his mind, before he stops and thinks about how he's kneeling in the back room of a biker bar about to suck a total stranger's cock, Ian slips his hand into JR's jeans. JR's cock isn't soft, but it's not fully hard, either. And this is the first time Ian's held a cock that isn't his own, the first time he's had his fingers around another man's dick.

Carefully pulling JR's cock out of his jeans, Ian keeps his fingers loosely wrapped around the shaft

Lifting a hand off the desk, JR covers Ian's hand with his own, sliding Ian's fingers down until they're around the base of his cock.

"Keep your lips closed," he says, sliding his other hand into Ian's hair and cupping the back of his head, guiding Ian forward. He presses his cock against Ian's mouth, slicking precome over Ian's lips like it's a gloss. "Now, open your mouth."

The head of JR's dick slides into Ian's mouth as soon as his lips part.

"Lick at it, baby boy. Use your tongue." JR holds himself still while he talks.

Following JR's softly spoken order, Ian laps his tongue over JR's cock, laps his tongue over warm flesh, gathering the precome that's coming from the tip. The taste is sharp and clear and, oh god, he's got someone's dick in his mouth. Ian can feel his own cock filling, straining behind the jeans he's wearing, behind the jeans he's kneeling in.

"That's it," JR encourages, sliding a little further into Ian's mouth, pulling back slightly with a hiss when Ian accidentally scrapes his teeth along skin. "Watch the teeth," he warns. "A little pain goes a long way, but not for a first time."

JR's slipping further inside with each word, slipping further into Ian's mouth. And Ian's grateful that he's still got his hand over Ian's, still got both of their hands around the base of his dick. Because there's no way Ian could take all of this. Not when JR's nearly at the back of his mouth already.

And maybe JR knows what's he's thinking, because he laughs, a low, long huff. "Not today. As much as I'd like to feel my balls slapping against your chin, you're not exactly up to a good throat fucking yet."

Not today. _Not today._ And Ian's dick hardens even further at the thought of doing this again. Of being able to take all of JR's cock, nose buried in the hair at the base of JR's dick and JR's balls against his chin.

It takes Ian a few seconds to realise the moan he heard came from him, takes JR speaking to him.

"Oh, you like the thought of that? Then next time, maybe I'll put you on your knees and just fuck your mouth. Fuck your throat until you gag on my cock."

And Ian hadn't thought his dick could get harder, but he's wrong.

"But this'll have to do for today." JR tightens his grip on Ian's head, fingers wrapped in the strands of Ian's hair, as he gently pulls and pushes, gently moves Ian over his cock until Ian's moving of his own accord.

Ian laps at JR's cock, laps at every bit of skin he can reach as the cock slides in and out of his mouth. JR's jerking himself as well. His hand is still over Ian's, moving both of their fingers over his cock, working in tandem between Ian's mouth and Ian's hand.

There are words coming, words like _Fuck--_ and _Yes--_ and _Take it--_ dropping into the air. He can feel the grip on his hair tightening even further, can feel the way JR's movements over his cock speed up.

And then JR groans, loud and long, and his cock jumps in Ian's mouth. Jumps and starts pulsing come out. Ian wrinkles his nose as JR's come hits his tongue, bitter and _there_. And then JR's pulling him back, his cock slipping from between Ian's lips, come still spitting from it. Globs of white land on his face, hitting his skin in little patches of wet heat.

JR strips his cock until he finally stops coming, a low _"Fuck--"_ slipping from his lips as he looks at Ian, looks at the come Ian can feel sliding down his face.

Pulling Ian roughly to his feet, JR tugs him forward. He presses his hand to Ian's crotch, presses against the denim, presses and _twists_ , and Ian's shaking, shooting his orgasm out into his boxer briefs, soddening them with his come.

"That's it, baby, give it up," JR murmurs, as Ian comes apart in his arms.

Ian still feels unsteady when JR lets him go. The come is cooling on his face, cooling in his briefs, and he feels uncomfortable in more ways that one.

JR reaches behind him, and then he's holding out a tissue. Ian takes it, wiping the come off his face before balling it in his hand. He's looking around for a bin when JR's hand cups his face, JR's fingers moving over his cheek.

"You missed a bit," JR comments, not bothering with a tissue and just sucking his own come off his fingertips.

"I should go." Because now it's over, Ian has the overwhelming need to get out of there.

"You know where the door is," JR replies lightly, running a tissue over his cock before tucking himself back into his jeans.

Ian's two steps away from the door before JR calling his name stops him. When he turns around, JR's smirking. Smirking and holding up the beer coaster Ian wanted so badly only 30 minutes ago.

"Don't want to forget this," JR says, flicking it in Ian's direction. "After all, you earned it."

Ian catches it out of the air, his fingers curling around it before stuffing it in his pocket. "Thanks." Even if he's not entirely sure just what he's thanking JR for.

"Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure."

Opening the door, Ian slips into the main bar, ignoring the way Tyler is standing at the bar and just staring at him. Like he knows exactly what just happened, like he knows that Ian can still feel JR's come on his face, can still feel JR's cock in his mouth.

JR follows Ian out of the office, walking over to the bar without pausing, without speaking, without _anything_.

Heading towards the bar's main door, Ian looks back to where JR is talking to Tyler, low words and soft laughter and not looking in Ian's direction at all. There's a chill in the air when Ian finally gets outside, when he's walking across the parking lot and, glancing back to the bar, Ian doesn't think it's entirely the wind.

~

(Ian goes back to the school with the taste of JR still in his mouth. And he can't stop thinking about it. Can't stop thinking about being on his knees, about the way JR's cock felt, hot and heavy on his tongue. He wraps his fingers around his dick every night to the memory. Until finally, _finally_ , he just sneaks out of the school and heads back to the bar.

Tyler smirks at him from behind the bar, yelling for JR, and handing him a twenty when the other man appears.

"What's that for?" Ian asks.

"I bet him you'd be back within the week. Ty reckoned it'd be two."

Ian flushes. "I'm not--"

"Not what?" JR interrupts. "Not here to suck my dick again? Not here to find out what it feels like to be split open on a cock?"

Ian looks around nervously, wondering who can hear them, but Tyler's the only one looking at them.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't jerk off to the memory of sucking me. Tell me that you didn't shoot off thinking about it." JR moves closer, leaning in until his lips are right next to Ian's ear. "Tell me you didn't lie in bed and finger yourself, wondering what it would be like to take my cock up your ass."

But Ian can't. He can't, because that's exactly what he did.

"Thought so." JR's smiling as he pulls back slowly. "Way I see it, you've got two choices right now. You can go back to that school and jerk off to the thought of being on your knees for me. Or you can follow me into the back and find out what it feels like to get fucked."

Ian glances at the door that leads back outside, leads back to the school and to classes and to the perfect grades that keep his father happy. He glances at it, and then he takes a deep breath and follows JR.)


End file.
